Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), often referred to as “drones”, are generally aircrafts operated without the presence of a pilot on board. UAVs vary in size and may be controlled in real time from a remote location, or configured to operate autonomously. The introduction and growing popularity of UAVs in the airspace has raised issues regarding government regulations and the allowable usage of UAVs.
The anonymous nature of UAVs has introduced problems in areas where accountability and identity are of the utmost importance. Locations such as airports, prisons, sporting venues, residential homes, etc., are among these areas that require a safe and regulated airspace around their perimeters, and UAVs compromise the ability to ensure the safety of such airspaces. However, not all UAVs are flown with malicious intent and the use of UAVs to perform various tasks such as delivering consumer goods may become more acceptable as regulations change. Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system, method, apparatus, and/or device that is designed to detect, identify, track, and monitor UAVs in order to better protect airspaces and the areas they surround as well as monitor appropriate UAV operations.